The Hikaris!
by MistyDuskDark
Summary: The hikaris left to England after Highschool, since of the lies Tea and Vivian spread which got them thrown out of their old group. When they soon found out the truth they try to reconnect with them. Will they find them or will there be lead to more drama? -better summary inside-


**Mist-Chan: **_Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this story!_

**Aries:** _She got this idea from watch boy bands and reading fanfics._

**Mist-Chan:** _Disclameir porfavor!_

**Yugi: **_Mist-Chan dosent own any thing but the plot! Enjoy!_

**Notice! Aries going to be in this story as Yugi And Heba's older sister(adopted since the ages will be the same). Tea,and Vivian bashing! (BoyXBoy) Anzu will be a separate character.**

Summary- Yugi and the fellow hikaris were throw out of their normal group since Tea and Vivian spread lies about them using the group and fucking around with Ushio's gang. Being devasted by this they left after high school and learning the truth they all search for them but discover that only Aries know were they are but won't tell them. But soon found out couple months later to find out they're a sing sensation will they try to reconnect with them or not?

Parings

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

BakuraxRyou

MalikxMarik

AnzuxSerentiy

TristanxDuke

JouxSeto

MokubaxNoah

* * *

_~Graduating Day_

A pale hand snuck out from under the covers to snooze the blarring alarm. He shook the covers off to reveal spiked up tricolor hair that was based with black tipped with vilote and yellow bangs that cover his faced. He open up one wide eye to reveal athmesty jewels. He was pale that would match the moon.

He got up to get his clothes for today since he was graduating from Domino High. He laugh bitterly of what's been happening over the last couple of weeks of school.

A knock came from the door," come in!" he yelled.

"Hey Yugi, are you getting ready?" a girl with read hair popped through the door.

Yugi nodded at his sister. "I was getting ready, Aries," he answered her.

She open the door to revel herself in a dress that's black with purple trimming that reaches to her knee with her hair down. She even had purple bans on he wrist and wore black flats.

"Okay, little brother," she look and saw the suitecase that was next to him and smile sadly," do you really want to go?"

He nodded again," you know we decided to do this besides their's nothing left for us eitheir," he smile sadly to her.

She nodded," okay, I will let you get dress, I'm going to wake Heba up. Meet you downstairs," she left for him to change.

He grabbed his clothing to change into and heared his twin brother shouting," WHAT THE HELL ARIES!"

"I WAS EITHER COLD BUKET OF WATER OR A FLAMETHROWER!" she yelled back at him.

He sigh and went to take a shower.

After his shower, he came out dresses in black slack and a vilote button up shirt with black shoes to match. He went to his closet to grab his duffle bag with his gown, another pair of clothes, and his other items. He sigh and grabed his suitcase and walk towards his door he took one last glance of his soon to be ex-room. He close the door and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, brother," Heba greeted his brother. Heba was Yugi's twin and looke like eachother to a T except he was tan and Yugi's pale. He looked over his shoulder to see his bag and suitcase too.

"Are you both ready?" they turn to see their Granpa, he was in his usual outfit, green overalls and and red bandana.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Well then, first finish breakfest and we can all go," he said.

They nodded and finish up their breakfest and piled into the car while Aries took her motorcylce.

_15 Minutes Later_

They soon arrive at the school.

They were greeted by Ryou and Malik. Ryou had white hair and brown eyes while Malik was tan and had violet eyes. They both wore they blue gown that they were wearing for the ceremony.

"Hey you guys! Are you guys ready for this!" Malik say enthusianlly.

"We all are, Malik," Aries said while rolling her eyes.

"Well you guys might want to go put on your gowns soon before the ceremony," Ryou injected.

They nodded and headed into the school to put on their gowns.

Yugi and Heba were head to the boy's restroom, but stop to see 'them'.

There Ex-Friends.

Jou, he had blond hair and honey gold eyes, his boyfriend Seto, was tall with blue eyes and brown hair. Tristan had brown hair the spiked to a point and his boyfriend Duke had black hair that was tied in a pony tail. Anzu had blue eyes and had neck length brown hair while her twin ,Tea, has her hair long that went to mid waste. She wasn't there, probably with Vivian, she was Chinese and had her hair up in to buns. Next to Anzu was Serenity, her girlfriend, she had the same Eyecolor of her brother, Jou, but with redish brown hair.

But the ones they really didn't want to see we're their Yamis. Atemu and Yami were twins, that almost look like Yugi and Heba except they had bangs that shot up like lightning blots, they were taller, and with crimson narrowed eyes. Next to them were Bakura, he looked like Ryou except he had batwings and had grayish rust eyes and looked meaner. And lastly was Marik, he had his blond hair untame and pointed everywhere, and had dark violet eyes.

Like everyone else, they wore their gowns.

Jou looked up to see them," Hey Yugs, Heba," he greeted them.

They looked away," Hello, Katsuya-san," Yugi greeted back.

Jou looked down sadly everyone else did too. "If you excuse us we have to go," Heba said.

They past them when someone spoke," they're probably going to go fuck with Ushio's gang, am I right , Vivian?" they turn to see Tea and Vivian wearing their gowns.

"Your probaly, Tea, they are the sluts they are," Vivian agreed.

They laughed, while they rest of the group, looked up to Yugi and Heba, they saw that they had their heads down and Yugi was shaking. They didn't expect to hear Yugi starting to laugh.

He kept on laughing and looked at Tea and Vivian. "You really think that would offend us?" they both took a step back from him. "Well your sadly mistaken, you see, after all these weeks of being tormented by that, we changed from the innocence people we are." They all looked stunned of what he said.

"Now, if you excuse us, were going to change into gowns and get ready for the ceremony," Heba said. They started to walk of when Heba turn to Tea and Vivian and gave them the finger and continue walking.

Tea and Vivian looked stunned before regaining their senses and storm off.

"I wish they would stop it," Anzu said with sigh. She been trying to stop her sister for the last couple of weeks.

"Your right, maybe after the ceremony, we tell them we're sorry," Yami suggested.

Since they found out the truth they been trying to apologize to them.

They all agreed to that and left.

* * *

The Graduation started so they all took their seats in the gym.

"We'll hear from the valedictorian, Aries Mouto," they principle said.

Aries soon walked up to the podium,"Hello class of 2013, today we are here today leave and close the doors of our life here. We may be closing this door, but we are also opening the next door of our life. We all worked hard to get here today so let's all pay our hard to use! So congratulation to all of you and keep on rocking!" she said.

Everyone clapped and laugh at her speech.

Soon everyone's names were called up to get their diplomas.

Once everyone got their diplomas, the principle then said," Congratulations Class of 2013!"

Everyone cheered and throw up their caps into the air. "All right everyone, if you all head over to the cafeteria, a performance will be played for everyone!" the principle announced.

* * *

Everyone got out of their gowns and head towards the cafeteria.

"Where do you guys think they went?" Atemu asked.

They were all searching searching for Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou.

"They probably are around here somewhere, really, and I thought it would be easier to find them with the way they look," Anzu injected.

They nodded and kept looking around.

"Oh I wonder what's going to happen," a girl said.

"Yeah! Oh it would be awesome for The Hikaris are going to preform," a guy said.

"Totally!" the girl agreed.

They all kept hearing about The Hikaris and Bakura was at his breaking point.

"Okay, who the hell are The Hikaris!" he asked.

They girl and guy glared at him and the group, they all flinch at this.

"You should know who they are, they were your friends," the girl snapped.

All off them looked confuse at this.

The guy sighed,"heres a hint, 'hey diddle the cat played the fiddle you would know who they are since you shunned them' that's you hint.

He and the girl walked off.

* * *

Backstage Yugi and the rest of the Hikaris were getting ready.

"You guys done yet?" Aries asked. She walked out wearing black jeans with a dark purple jacket zipped up with her hair pulled back and had her black boots on.

"Yeah we're done," Heba said coming out with the others.

He had a navy button up shirt on with black slacks with black shoes. Yugi had on a amesthy button up shirt with black slacks and brown shoes on. They both had kohl on to make their eyes bigger. Malik came our wearing a violet button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and had grey slacks with black shoes. Ryou came out wearing a baby blue button up shirt with white slacks and white shoes. They both too had kohl on.

"Wow, you guys look awesome!" Aries squeel in dilight.

"thanks, Aries," Ryou said sheepishly.

"We're going to rock this!" Malik said.

"Well you might want to get ready cause you guys are about to go on soon," she said.

She walked out.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Heba yelled.

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

* * *

Everyone was still searching for them when Aries walked on stage, all the guys gawked at her.

"Hey Everyone! We all know this is graduation day, so The Hikaris decided to one final song before we leave!"

Everyone cheered at that.

"So we finally get to see whos these Hikaris are," Jou said.

"Yeah maybe we get to figure out that riddle," Yami said.

They all agreed and went up to see the show.

"Okay! Do you want to see them?!" she asked. The crowd cheered at this. "Alrigth I'll give em to ya. Let's give it up for Yugi, Heba, Malik and Ryou~!"

They were stunned, they didn't expect to find them, on stage!

The group came onto stage and got into postitian.

And lets say they all looked beautiful towards the yamis that they started to get nosebleeds.

"uh, guys, need a tissue?" Jou asked them holding up some tissues.

They nodded and grab the tissues.

Yugi took the mic," what's up Domino High!" they crowd cheered.

Ryou took it next," We're here today to sing a song for you guys since this is probably the last time we see you guys!" he said.

Malik grabbed it ,"So it's time to pump it up!" he pump his fist in the air.

Heba took it from him ," Okay let's get started with what we got!"

They got their microphones and got into postion with Heba and Yugi in the center and Malik on the left with Ryou on the right.

Then Aries started the music.

Yugi: We're insecure

Don't know what for

When turning ours heads when we walk through the door

Yami was surprise to see his aibou sing, 'wait my aibou, were did that come from?' he asked himself. He shook from the thought and kept watching.

Ryou: We don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way we are is enough

Bakura was surprise to see that Ryou could really sing, he never heard him sing before.

Malik: Everyone else in the room say we don't see

But really we do-o-o

Marik always thought Malik-pretty dosent sing, so why does he do it know.

Everyone: Baby we light up your world like nobody else

The way that we flip our hair gets you overwhelmed

But when we smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we are beautiful!  
We can see what you can see

We also want you so desperately  
Right now your looking at us like we can't believe  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes us beautiful!

Heba: So c-come on

You got it wrong  
To prove we're right we put it in a so-o-ong

Atemu remember how sings so wonderful like back in Ancient Egypt.

Ryou: We don't know why we're being shy

And turn away when we look into your eye eye eyes

Malik: Everyone else in the room say we don't see

But really we do-o-o

Everyone: Baby we light up your world like nobody else

The way that we flip our hair gets you overwhelmed

But when we smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we are beautiful!  
We can see what you can see

We also want you so desperately  
Right now your looking at us like we can't believe  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes us beautiful!

Malik: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah.

Yugi: Baby we light up your world like nobody else

The way that we flip our hair gets you overwhelmed

Heba: But when we smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we're beautiful!

Everyone: Baby we light up your world like nobody else

The way that we flip our hair gets you overwhelmed

But when we smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we are beautiful!  
We can see what you can see

We also want you so desperately  
Right now your looking at us like we can't believe  
We know (oh oh)  
We know that we're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes us beautiful!

(Oh oh)

Everyone: That's what makes us beautiful!

Everyone cheered at their performance.

"Thankyou everyone, and goodbye!" they said in unison and walked off the stage.

* * *

Backstage, the hikaris were getting out of their costumes and into some t-shirts and jeans.

"Wonderful as ever!" Aries exclaimed.

"My boys, you all did well," Solomon said.

"Thanks, Granpa!" they said in unison.

"Let's hurry up and head towards the airport soon," Ryou said while looking at his watch.

They nodded in agreement and headed out the door, but they didn't expect to see them.

"Hey you guys," Yami said.

"Hello, Sennen-san," Yugi greeted him back. He didn't smile to them.

"You guys did really good out there," Bakura said.

"Thankyou, Akefia-san," Ryou said.

"We were wondering if ya guys wanna hang out?" Jou asked.

All of them gave the group a long stare.

"Sorry, but we have to leave," Malik said.

"Leave where?" Marik asked with one eyebrow raised.

"That's non of your concern," Aries said in a disproving tone. "Let's get going."

They all left the group with one thing on all of thier mines 'where are they going with suitecases.'

* * *

They all soon reached the airport.

"Are you guys really sure you want to do this?" Aries asked.

"Yes, we already decided to do this," Yugi said.

"Well okay," she said sadly.

"When you get there, be sure to find your new apartment," Granpa said.

"We know," Ryou said to him.

**_"Flight_** **_JB to England from Domino is now Bording"_**

"Well, thats us," Malik said.

"I guess this is goodbye, brothers," Aries said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll call you as soon as we land," Yugi said to them.

"Well, take care my boys," Granpa said.

They finish their goodbyes and went to go aboard their planes.

"Do you think they'll be safe?" Aries asked.

"Yes, as long as they don't use their magic," he answered.

"By 'their' you mean Malik and Heba?" she looked to him.

"Pricisly my child," he said. "Why don't we go see them off by the window?"

She nodded in agreement. They went to window to see them off.

* * *

They all got aboarded onto their plane. They got seated with Ryou and Yugi in front of Heba and Malik.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Malik exclaimed.

"Yes we know," the others groaned.

Heba sighed and looked out the window ,"Yugi, look," he pointed out the window.

They all saw Aries and Granpa waving out the window to them. They all waved back.

They all buckle in since the plane was taking off. When they get there, they wouldn't expect something big is going to change them.

* * *

**Mist-Chan: And that's a rap!**

**Aries: -sighs- well we hope you guys liked this story.**

**Mist-Chan: yep! I may be think of adding another story.**

**Yugi: Well, we hope the get comments and review, Bye!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own the song either!**


End file.
